Resources
A powerful empire requires an effective economy, which is achieved through gathering and refining various resources, growing an economy relies on careful planning and wise investment of initial materials. From grinding Grain into Flour to the assembly of Cannons, every processed good begins with gathered resources that must be refined and supplied to specialized Workers. Whether an empire favors Trade, Technology, or Warfare, proper resource management is the key to victory. Essential Resources These resources serve as the basis for all production and should be gathered as quickly as possible. For the purposes of this Wiki, these are considered "Raw" resources. *'Wood:' Wood is harvested from trees by your woodcutter. Wood is necessary for various stages in production of many important resources such as: **Planks (Sawmill) **Tools (Toolmaker) **Weapons (Blacksmith) **Wheels (Wheelwright) **Paper (Papermill) **Coal (Coking Plant) *'Stone:' Stone is required for most construction and building upgrades. Stone can also be used to upgrade streets, allowing faster movement for your settlers. Stone is gathered by both Quarry Work Yards as well as Geologists. *'Grain:' Grain supplies many lines of production in your cities. They require a good deal of space as well as fertile lands to operate. Grain is used to produce multiple goods including: **Beer (Brewery) **Flour (For Bread)(Windmill) **Horses (Stable) **Fancy Food (Through Piggery and Butcher) *'Water:' Water is produced by wells and is a renewable resource collected by your carriers (from Storehouses). Water is used in most grain production chains and should be monitored to ensure there are enough wells to keep up with water demand. *'Coal:' A vital resource for both Iron and Coin Production, coal is a vital resource. Late game it is also required for military unit production. Coal comes from coal mines as well as Coking Plant Work Yards, both of which are attached to Mountain Shelters. *'Iron Ore:' Iron Ore is gathered from mines and must be processed into Iron Bars by an Iron Smelter Work Yard before it can be used in production. Iron Bars are used to assist in multiple production lines: **Tools (Toolmaker) **Weapons (Blacksmith) **Jewelry (Goldsmith) **Wheels (Wheelwright) *'Gold:' The primary use of gold is to generate money, either directly for coins, or though trade and research in the form of jewelry. *'Animal:' Animal can be gathered by Hunter Work Yard or produced by Piggery Work Yard. Once processed by a Butcher, Animal provides Fancy Food to those in demand. *'Fish:' Fish is found in the water around some sectors and provide a direct, rapid source of basic food. Be cautious however, as Fisher Work Yards can quickly deplete Fishing Grounds. Production Resources These are resources that have been refined by at least one Work Yard. *'Plank:' The most basic use of Planks are for building buildings and walls. A steady stream of planks ensure that an empire can continue to expand. *'Coin:' Coin can be exchanged for goods through Trade, however the primary use of coins is to produce soldiers for your army. *'Flour:' Flour is used to produce Bread; production is fast and inexpensive but requires a good deal of Grain to operate efficiently. *'Bread:' Bread is a sustainable Plain Food which can be used to train clerics, hire soldiers, and help feed other Work Yards. *'Meat:' This is the only source of Fancy Food and is created by butchers. *'Horse:' Horses are required to produce Cavaliers and Merchants; beware they take a large amount of grain to produce. *'Beer:' A simple and useful way to boost an economy, beer can be sold at the Tavern for coin or tools. In addition, beer is required to train settlers in the Technology field. Beer production can be a great boost to early development. *'Paper:' Used in Book production, paper requires wood and water to be produced. *'Book:' Used to train Brothers and Fathers, Books are essential to advanced technology research. *'Wool:' An easy production item (requiring only water) wool is a required item for trade, as it is used to produce Garments. *'Cloth:' Processed from Wool, cloth is used to make Garments for Trade. *'Garment:' Produced from cloth garments are great for trade, helping generating much needed coin. Resource Paths *'Plank' **Wood --> Sawmill Work Yard --> Plank *'Coin' **Gold Ore + Coal --> Mint Work Yard --> Coin *'Bread (Plain Food)' **Grain --> Windmill Work Yard --> Flour --> Bakery Work Yard --> Bread *'Meat (Fancy Food)' **Animal --> Butcher Work Yard --> Meat *'Horse' **Grain + Water --> Stable Work Yard --> Horse *'Beer' **Grain + Water --> Brewery Work Yard --> Beer *'Book' **Wood + Water --> Papermill Work Yard --> Paper + Plain Food --> Bookbinder Work Yard --> Book *'Garment' **Water --> Shepherd Work Yard --> Wool --> Weaving Mill --> Cloth + Food --> Tailor Work Yard --> Garment